Backlight sources in existing backlight modules mainly include edge type backlight sources and direct type backlight sources. For an edge type backlight source, the light source is mounted on a side plate of a backplate, and light emitted from the light source propagates towards a light-exiting surface after entering an optical film. For a direct type backlight source, the light source is mounted on a bottom plate of a backplate, and light emitted from the light source propagates towards a light-exiting surface after transmitting through an optical film.
In an existing backlight module, a light source is generally mounted on a circuit board mounted on a backplate. The circuit board is generally mounted on the backplate in one of the following manners:
mounting the circuit board on the backplate through screws;
bonding the circuit board onto the backplate through an adhesive strip; and
fastening the circuit board onto the backplate using a fastener.
However, use of the above three manners may make steps of assembling or disassembling the light source cumbersome, and thus reduce production efficiency, which is not conducive to high integration manufacturing of backlight sources.